Advent of the Black Prince
by Venath
Summary: In 2013 a.t.b., a canceled appointment and a request from a Duke lead to two formerly-lost members of the Britannian Imperial Family being discovered in Area Eleven. Sometimes things don't go according to plan, but Lelouch was getting used to that.
1. The Prince

Disclaimer:...Do I honestly need to explain in intimate detail just how much I **don't** own Code Geass? Really?

AN: Well, here goes my first shot at a Code Geass story. As with many of my stories, there will be pairings, but most of them will probably be in the background. Warning for those who don't like it: There will be at least one relatively minor yaoi pairing in the story. But the main pairing will be Lelouch and…Well, I guess that would be telling, wouldn't it?

"Talking"

_Thought_

**Time Passage**

* * *

**Area Eleven – Viceroy's Palace, 2013 a.t.b.**

This, Clovis decided as he took a small sip of one of the countless fine wines provided to his guests, was truly his area of expertise. Perhaps he wasn't an unmatched strategist like Schneizel or his late brother Lelouch. He certainly wasn't the brilliant pilot that Cornelia was. Nor was he the tight-fisted ruler who commanded respect with his mere presence as Charles zi Britannia, or the naïve but charismatic Odysseus. However, if he wanted to, he could probably convince anyone on the planet who didn't know him personally that he **was** any of those things. Because regardless of what he might not be, Clovis la Britannia was one hell of an actor.

Which, to be honest, was probably why he thrived in these arrangements when the majority of his still-living siblings tried their hardest to avoid such occasions at all costs. Charles was too busy ruling his empire. Schneizel found the entire idea pointless as a whole. Euphemia was young, and for the moment still didn't quite have a mastery of the proper etiquette for such events (Not that he minded youthful naiveté, as it was what made her one of his most beloved siblings). Guinevere was far too busy trying to buy half of the capital city to care, and Odysseus was too submissive to spend extended periods of times with the "blood-sucking pissants" as Cornelia had become so fond of referring to them in private. And Cornelia, oh Cornelia, only just managed to refrain from gutting each and every one of them for the sake of keeping up the Imperial Family's image.

But Clovis? Clovis was born for this. He blended, he mingled, he consistently maintained a good rapport with everyone, regardless of their views or beliefs, because he could somehow convince two people who were complete opposites that he fully agreed with each of their ideals…and he could do it while speaking to both of them at the same time.

And that's why a certain Duke by the name of Halmond felt comfortable enough to bring up one of his more recent troubles with the Third Prince of Britannia, even in front of his peers. An issue which was quickly noted as being highly accurate by a number of nobles in the room, all of whom had apparently fallen victim to the exact same scenario.

"So you see, Your Highness, I'm not the only one that this child has swindled out of a fair amount of money recently. Yet none of us can seem to find any information on him, and he's beaten every last one of us soundly. My only conclusion is that he **must** be cheating in some way."

"I see…That's quite interesting."

"I would hate to waste your time, Highness, but I've heard of your skill in the game, and I suppose, well, I was just hoping…"

"That perhaps **I** could test the boy's skill?" It made perfect sense as far as he was concerned. Schneizel he may not be, but he was still a fair strategist in his own right. He'd yet to encounter anyone outside of his own family that had been able to outmaneuver him in the game.

"Precisely, Lord Clovis. I believe that if anyone could defeat him, cheating or not, it would be you!" This brought about many nods and praises of agreement from the small group of nobles gathered around him, and he reached up to brush a stray lock of hair, the same shade of blonde that had won a number of awards for its beauty in both Britannia and Area Eleven (A fact he rarely allowed to go unmentioned at important social gatherings), from his eyes with a wide, smug smirk.

"Well, I suppose I could make the time." He did have an appointment with a Duke this week that, through a coincidental twist of fate, had been canceled when the man had come down with a particularly nasty virus. Having only just received word of the unfortunate turn just the previous afternoon, he had yet to set up any further arrangements, so this could very well be an opportunity to take some time off purely for his own entertainment. "I do believe I have a moment this coming Tuesday at three o' clock, so if you would not mind making the arrangements, I would like to meet this young swindler of yours."

"Oh, thank you Your Highness! Perhaps now that boy will finally be forced to admit to his underhanded actions!" After all, no one would attempt to cheat a Britannian Prince, especially one of Clovis's standing, right?

* * *

"Man, I love setting you up to play these nobles! I can't believe that this one actually wants a rematch. I guess he thought it was a fluke or something." Rivalz chattered from the seat of his motorcycle, as Lelouch gazed across the people passing by, uninterested as ever, from the sidecar.

"Probably." _Or he assumed that I was cheating, and thought he could beat me this time around. Or he's contacted someone that he knows is a better player than himself to act as his substitute. Or-_

"You're doing that thing again, aren't you?"

"Hm?" _Thing?_

"Yeah, you know, that thing where you space out and start thinking up a bunch of different possibilities? The one that you keep doing no matter how many times we all tell you you're just being paranoid?"

"…Maybe." _Do they really? I suppose I didn't notice._

"Aaaand I'm guessing you haven't noticed it at all. That figures. Well either way, we're about to make some serious cash today, right Lelouch? I mean the guy's a Duke! I thought we'd have to wait a couple years before we could go for him again!" They pulled to a stop, just a block from the manor where they would be meeting his opponent, or "victim" as Shirley and Milly would occasionally put it, and began making their way through the lightly crowded streets.

"Assuming nothing goes wrong."

"Oh, please. As if anything could ever go wrong in a game of chess when you're the one playing. And don't start doing that thing again! I can't remember the last time somebody beat you. Heck, I can't remember the last time anyone even got close to beating you. You're like a chess wizard or something."

"Expect everything or expect nothing. Whichever you choose, you'll never be surprised by the results."

"Lemme guess, you always expect everything, right?"

"I try."

"You do."

"Perhaps."

They arrived, and a kind but clearly displeased butler was waiting at the door, obviously unhappy with something that the master of the home had been doing. However, there was a glint of amusement in his eyes as the elderly man greeted the two boys.

"Ah, so the young sirs have arrived."

"Hope we didn't keep ya." The butler barely resisted the urge to break protocol and smirk at the lighter-haired boy. It wasn't often that he had the pleasure of watch his employer fume and sputter after being completely overwhelmed in a game that he fancied himself a master of, and by a child no less!

"Of course not, young sirs. His Lordship only just returned from his afternoon meal, and is waiting in his study." And with that, he began to lead them through the large manor towards the room where Duke Halmond had met his humiliating defeat during their last visit.

"Alright! Ready to line our pockets again, Lulu?"

"Don't call me that, Rivalz."

"But you always let the Shirley and Miss President say it!"

"I don't 'let' Milly do anything. And Shirley…" Honestly, who could get mad at Shirley? She might be just as strange as all of the other girls at Ashford Academy, but she was just too sweet for him to stay angry at. Even if she did tend to use that horrid nickname that all of his friends somehow heard about.

"Ah, lady troubles I take it?"

"Lady troubles my foot! Lul-" He stopped at the glare. "I-I mean Lelouch! Lelouch doesn't have any 'girl troubles' at all. His only girl troubles are getting away from the hordes of fangirls that practically jump him in the halls! It's a load of bull! Here I am, working myself to the bones to get one girl, and this guy gets the whole darn school just for sitting around and skipping out on gym class!"

"I was referring to you, young sir."

"…Oh." He deflated at the revelation. He deflated a bit more when he realized that the slight shaking in Lelouch's shoulders was, more likely than not, the result of barely-restrained chuckling. He let out a sigh and held up a hand, waving dismissively as they entered the room to find the Duke standing next to the small, albeit clearly costly, table adorned with an equally expensive-looking chess set. But that wasn't what caught his eye. No, what drew Rivalz's attention was the **other** man standing in the room. The all-too-familiar Britannian Prince that consistently appeared on the news.

And suddenly, Rivalz had a very, very bad feeling in the depths of his gut as he realized that **this** was why the Duke had claimed to want a rematch. They weren't going to be playing him. They were going to be up against a Prince of Britannia. He expected Lelouch to play against someone who could probably have them executed with a snap of his fingers, no matter their rank or status. And they didn't exactly have a lot going for them in that department to begin with.

"Hey Lelouch, suddenly I'm not feeling too well. Maybe we should just go…Lelouch? Hey, Lelouch?" Looking over to his friend, he froze. He had **never** seen that look on his best friend's face. Ever. The closest he'd ever come to seeing such a combination of shock, fear, and absolute rage on the charcoal-haired boy's face had been when a particularly foolish student had made the mistake of insulting Nunnally in front of them, and Milly had quickly dealt with that situation before Lelouch could try anything.

His confusion, as well as that of the Duke and his butler, increased tenfold when they turned to see that the Third Prince held an expression that was almost identical to the student's, the only change being that his lacked the sheer loathing of the younger boy's.

None of the room's occupants could have been prepared for what followed.

"L-L-Lelouch! Is it really you!? Is it really you, little brother!?" And with that, Lelouch seemed to gain control of himself, the only remnants of his uncharacteristically open expression being the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Clovis."

* * *

AN: Well, as always, I'd love to hear what any of my readers might think, so feel free to review, pm, or drop by my forums.

On a side note, since I've gotten several questions about it, yes, Rivalz is driving a motorcycle at age thirteen. And yes, the particular reason why he's still doing so will be addressed in a future chapter. A future chapter in which Rivalz, the unfortunate fall guy/sidekick, is having a really, really bad day. But that's for another time. Until then, hope you enjoy the story!


	2. The News Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I kinda wish I did.

AN: And here is the first chapter to any of my stories in 2010. Not much else to say besides that, I suppose. So to everyone: A belated Merry Christmas (Or for those who prefer being politically correct: Happy Holidays), and a Happy New Year.

"Talking"

_Thought_

**Time Passage**

* * *

"Clovis."

Clovis moved forward, almost as if seeing a ghost, and hesitantly reached out to touch the younger boy's cheek, ignoring all signs of just how much anger was held below the surface of that semi-calm persona. He almost flinched when his hand actually met flesh, and Lelouch's eyes widened in shock when the normally-relaxed Third Prince pulled him into a tight hug.

"My God, it really is you! You're really here! And Nunnally!" He held Lelouch at arm's length, hands still resting on his shoulders, and Lelouch was baffled to see that the man was actually holding back tears. "Is Nunnally here as well?"

_Why is he so thrilled to see me? They __**hated**__ me! Hated mother!_ His brother had always been able to act his way out of just about any situation, but somehow Lelouch could tell that he was genuinely overwhelmed, and not just trying to talk his way out of a potential fight. With that realization, he allowed some of his anger to drain away. Whether or not Clovis had liked them when they were children, he had to admit that the man hadn't been neglectful like many of his siblings, or one of the rare few such as Guinevere that actually went out of their way to reinforce that they didn't think that they should "dirty their blood" with commoners like his mother.

"…Yes. Nunnally is here, and safe. And I intend to keep it that way."

"Well of course! What kind of family would we be if we didn't want to keep one another safe? Duke Halmond, I need to contact someone immediately!"

"O-of course Your Highness!" The Duke didn't even bother to order his servant, instead rushing to lead the prince to the nearest telephone personally. After all, what right-minded noble would waste the opportunity to gain the personal favor of a Britannian Prince?

"Clovis, wait-"

"Don't worry Lelouch! Once I've contacted father, we can make sure that no one ever threatens you or Nunnally again!"

"Clovis, listen to me-damn!" He may have been older, but Clovis hadn't changed. Intelligent as he may have been, once the man got an idea into his head there was no changing it. And this idea wasn't one that Lelouch was prepared to deal with, as he was in most cases. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but note just how much he hated that feeling. Putting his ever-analytical mind at work, he turned to Rivalz. At least he could do some preemptive damage control.

"Rivalz!"

"L-Lelouch? Was that-What just happened?"

"I need a favor."

"But-Prince Clovis! He said-and you-You're a prince!?"

"Rivalz!" He grabbed the boy's shoulders, giving them a shake. It seemed to work well enough. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah? Yeah, anything you say, man. Or Prince, I mean! Should I call you that now? Your Highness? Your Lordship? Your Royalness?"

"I'm no different than I was five minutes ago. Now listen, I need you to get back to Ashford and find Milly. Give or take a few minutes for traffic, she'll probably be in the Student Council offices by the time you get back. I need you to tell her what just happened, understand?"

"Yeah, no problem your Royalness, but-"

"Rivalz please!" Rivalz could honestly say that he'd never heard Lelouch sound so concerned.

"Don't worry, your Royalness, Rivalz is on the job!" He gave himself a mental clap on the back as Lelouch seemed to relax slightly at that.

"Thank you. I mean it. And Rivalz?"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me that." Rivalz gave him a sheepish grin before making a mad dash for the door, and the butler turned to Lelouch. If he was surprised he didn't show it, though Lelouch imagined he'd seen plenty of odd things under the service of the nobility.

"Young…Prince, is it? I assume you wish to find your brother?"

"Yes. Take me to him." _With my luck he's probably told half of the damned Imperial Family by now_.

"Right away, Sir."

Even if he wanted to stop Clovis, when he and the butler arrived it would seem that just as he'd predicted it was far too late to bring a halt to the inevitable. So much for staying below the radar.

* * *

"Milly!" All three occupants turned as the doors slammed open and a heavily panting Rivalz charged into the room.

"Now Rivalz, what was it that we agreed on?"

"Yeah Rivalz, you've gotta be more formal with the President!"

"It was rather disrespectful."

_Argh! Even Nina's doing it now!_ Admittedly, the fact that she was just a first year member of the student council didn't stop him from doing everything she said. In fact it had pretty much nothing to do with his nearly-absolute obedience to her, but he was starting to think that Lelouch had the right idea when he said that calling her by that title would just go to her head. Even if she probably **would** be the actual student council president in a matter of years, and had been the one to 'graciously' make sure that the rest of their little group were made junior council members...On the condition that they did as she told them.

"Milly, this is import-"

"Ahem."

"Alright, fine! Miss President, this is important! It's about Lelouch!"

"What?" A glimmer of fear flashed through her eyes. "What happened? Is Lulu okay!?"

Reeling back, he realized that perhaps he'd been a bit too hasty. Though it sometimes bugged him, Milly had always been fond of Lelouch, and in retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to rush in screaming as though the boy had just been killed or something. But it was just so exciting! And Lelouch had actually told him to tell Milly and…_Wait, he didn't say anything about Shirley. He didn't say anything about Nina either, come to think of it. Why tell Milly but not them? __**Did**__ he want me to tell them?_

With Lelouch, it was probably best to stay on the safe side. If he said to tell Milly, then his best bet would be to assume that the prince had meant to **only** tell her.

"N-no, he's fine, perfectly fine, totallyutterlyfinehahahaha…ha…heh…Can I have a word with you in private, Miss President?" How he managed to get away with as much as he did when he was so incredibly horrible at fibbing was beyond him, but it seemed to work when Milly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, the other girls following their exit with worried eyes. Neither of the two were especially fond of Lelouch, Shirley in particular seemed to think he was trying too hard to be cool (Though if her "hidden" glances were any indication, His Royalness was growing on her), but they certainly wouldn't wish anything bad on him. Making sure that no one else was in the hallways before shoving him into a nearby supply closet, Milly stepped in and closed the door behind them. Normally he'd be ecstatic at the thought of the pushy girl taking him somewhere private, but for once he could honestly say that there was something he was actually **more** enthused about.

"Okay, what's the deal Rivalz? Where the heck is Lulu?" He felt his cheeks heating up as she leaned in close to him, and once again cursed every deity that he could think of for creating this damnable disease. Or as some preferred to call it; puberty. Sometimes, he was pretty sure that life would be far simpler if he still thought girls were nothing but strange and bizarre creatures that had cooties.

"You're not gonna believe this, Miss President. Turns out Lelouch-" He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "Is actually a Prince of Britannia!"

"What?"

"Yeah, we were off gambling and this Duke guy tried to trick us by getting Prince Clovis to-"

"Then they've found him."

"-play us! Then he saw Lelouch and he looked like he was about to-wait, what? What do you mean they-wait, but you, and – you knew! You **knew**! How long have you known about this?"

"Rivalz, shut up! Nobody else can know about what you just found out, okay?"

"But…but I, and you, and he, and…a prince!"

"Yes, Lelouch is a prince. The Eleventh Prince of Britannia, to be exact."

"But this is news!" And Milly had **always** loved to get the most recent gossip, or just find a way to make some of her own. How could she not tell anyone that they had royalty, not just nobility but true, genuine, top-of-the-line **royalty**, in their school? Okay, so she was the only one who was technically part of this level of Ashford, but they might as well have been students.

"Rivalz, please. Lelouch just has some bad history with the Imperial Family, and I think it would be best to keep this on the down-low. It's really, really important, okay?"

"B-b-but-oh, fine." _I knew Lelouch said it was serious, but I guess if even the gossip queen is passing up a chance for something juicy, it must be a big deal._

"Thanks Rivalz." She smiled. Rivalz melted.

"…Sooo, since we're in here, maybe-"

"Not a chance, hon."

* * *

"My Lady, you have a visitor. It's-"

"Big Sister!"

"-Lady Euphemia." Most would probably gape at the display. Guilford wasn't most. In fact, he'd grown rather used to the young princess's actions, most of which were rather unusual for someone of her rank.

"Big sister, big sister! Brother Clovis just called, and-"

"Euphie, this isn't really a good time." Thank God they were alone. They really, really needed to impress the importance of protocol into her younger sister's mind before she was old enough to start becoming more involved in political matters. They were preparing to start an invasion of what they would undoubtedly come to call Area Fourteen. It's why she'd ignored her little brother's call earlier on. "You can't just barge in here like that."

"But Brother Clovis has something important-"

"Euphemia li Britannia, I've told you before that-" As her elder sister began to reprimand her once more, Euphemia decided that it would be easier to simply cut to the chase. After all, while Cornelia was almost impossible to stop once she began lecturing about protocol…

"He found big brother Lelouch and Nunnally!"

…There was no way on Earth that the Second Princess of Britannia would ignore that particular statement. Unfortunately, the young Euphemia was far too excited about the revelation to take any real amusement from the rare sight of Cornelia li Britannia, Goddess of Victory, gaping in a way that would make entire schools of fish think she was one of their own. Not that she allowed herself to lose control of her expression for long.

"He found…But how? Lelouch and Nunnally **died** Euphemia, we know that!" They'd looked everywhere that their time and resources allowed. They'd searched the Kururugi premises and the surrounding areas a dozen times over, and she'd personally been a participant in at least half of those search parties. Of course, they couldn't search the entire nation. There were simply too many Elevens and too few soldiers to spare, and after a year or two it probably would have been impossible to find them even if they were alive. Besides, they had to have been in the area of the Kururugi's vacation home. That's where they'd been placed, and neither Lelouch nor Nunnaly was in any condition to move a considerable distance away. After all, with one crippled and the other unable to race through a few of the palace halls without having to pause for a break, the idea that they could get across the country was laughable.

But it would seem, if Clovis wasn't mistaken, that they had been wrong about just what those two were capable of when they were determined to do something. Still, it wasn't as though she could simply abandon her duties. Even if she didn't have a reputation to maintain, their father would never excuse prioritizing a personal visit over an important military campaign…Even if it was a personal visit to his supposedly-deceased children. Thankfully, her Knight understood exactly what she was going through.

"Milady, if you were to leave someone capable in charge, I'm sure the Emperor would forgive a temporary leave of absence." The implications were quite clear.

"Thank you, Guilford. And good luck." And her smile, a genuine, heartfelt smile that was reserved almost solely for Euphemia, was more than enough for the Knight to dismiss any misgivings he may have had about their current course of action.

"I will inform the men immediately." To be honest, he was thrilled. It wasn't that he wished to be separated from his Lady, he would never under any circumstances wish for such a thing, but it had been far too long since he had personally commanded such a campaign. On occasion he had begun to feel a desire to prove himself to Cornelia as more than just a personal guard. That he could do so while allowing her to do something that was clearly important to her personally was, as some might put it, an enjoyable bonus as well.

* * *

"Good heavens…" The First Prince of Britannia looked as though he was almost going to lose his rather light grip on the teacup he'd been raising to his lips. Almost. Odysseus would never actually do such a thing. No, that would be far too discourteous. On the other hand…

"What did you say?" Guinevere's glass shattered as it hit the ground, its former owner apparently not caring quite so much about the issue as her good-natured but, in her opinion, somewhat dull brother. Both pairs of eyes were trained on the smaller figure of Carline le Britannia, who snorted in a notably unladylike manner before responding.

"Did I stutter, sis? Blondie says that little Lelouch and Nunnally just turned up in Area Eleven! Now hurry up, I wanna see how the shrimp and the sissy turned out!"

"Now Carline, you shouldn't speak so poorly of your-"

"Oh stuff it, Carebear. I'm not in the mood for your crap today." Her siblings stared wide-eyed as she stomped out of the room, grumbling all the way. Carline was never the most respectful but she must have been incredibly rushed, angry, or a frightening combination of both to have spoken to them as she had. They were used to her somewhat inappropriate addresses, often names such as "sis" or "bro" or even "Blondie" for Clovis whenever they were in private, but to flat out insult and dismiss them?

Odysseus, of course, simply assumed that she wanted to see their long-lost siblings. She'd never particularly gotten along with them, but then she'd never particularly gotten along well with anyone, so he never bothered to take much note of it. Likewise, he quickly recovered from his surprise and stood to follow, offering his arm to Guinevere and raising an eyebrow at the calculating stare she sent towards their younger sibling's exit.

Guinevere, unlike Odysseus, had always paid close attention to her little sister. It wasn't that she cared all that much about the younger girl. She cared about a very limited number of her kin. The redheaded child was nothing more than another potential threat to her own status. Carline thrived in the violent and warlike world, and while Guinevere felt no concern for her fate if Odysseus, or Schneizel, or Cornelia, or any of the others became the next Emperor (She had little desire for the title herself, being perfectly satisfied with her current riches and prestige), someone such as Carline would no doubt do everything in her power to ensure that her siblings had no hope of taking it.

As it was, Carline's very nature as someone who was invested in the war was destined to clash with someone like their crippled little sister. Nunnally had always been one of the kindest and gentlest members of their family. And who would expect otherwise, with her and her foolish brother being of such common blood? Of course they wouldn't understand the value of the status they were being offered. To not only see such trash being treated as equals, but to actually be forced to **treat** them as equals, was revolting. But that wasn't Carline's problem. She had never cared about their status. If anything, their position as "commoners" made them less of a concern in her quest for the throne than the rest of the bloodline. No, what had always disgusted Carline was their younger sister's overt pacifism. Guinevere couldn't even remember how many times she'd been on the receiving end of the girl's rants about Euphemia's peace-loving ways, and Nunnally had been infinitely more grating to her battle-loving mind, even as young children.

So, preparing for a series of angry and frustrated barbs from the nine year old (and possibly somewhat insane) girl, Guinevere accepted Odysseus's arm and tried to picture how the two would have grown up surrounded by such a barbaric people as the Elevens.

* * *

"If you don't mind, My Lord, might I ask you something?" The blond had been standing in his chambers staring at the old picture for nearly an hour, and frankly, it was starting to unnerve him.

"You can ask me anything you'd wish, Kanon. You know that."

"Well, it's just that…When I brought you the news, you were-"

"Surprised?"

"No, no, not surprised." He knew that Schneizel was surprised. Kanon liked to believe that he could read his lord more accurately than anyone, and he had easily picked up on the signs that this was a shocking revelation to the Second Prince. And yet…

"You just seemed troubled, I suppose." Perhaps the simplest and most obvious explanation was the best in this case. He knew too little of Schneizel's relationship with the two lost children of Britannia to honestly decipher anything more specific from the Second Prince's reaction. And that, he silently concluded, unnerved him far more than his unusual behavior.

"I was." It was an odd admission to say the least, especially from Schneizel el Britannia.

"Lelouch is…special. Unique. It was obvious from the moment we met, under Lady Marianne's care. I loved him more than anyone I'd ever met, and at the same time, he filled me with a sense of fear beyond any I'd ever experienced." He'd mourned, probably more so than most of his siblings. Unlike many of the others he'd cared for Lelouch not merely as another of Charles zi Britannia's children, but as a true sibling. Given Lelouch's tendency to follow him around and emulate his actions, as well as their mutual respect and skill for strategy, perhaps he'd even occasionally allowed himself to think of the younger boy as a son of his own. He'd been saddened to learn of Marianne's death, and horrified at both his father's banishment of his younger siblings and their reported deaths. Yet much to his shame, he'd also been **relieved** at the news of Lelouch's passing. Kanon was looking at him oddly, once again fascinating Schneizel with how easily he could read even some of his more well-hidden emotions.

"I was overjoyed when you told me that Lelouch and Nunnally had lived. Truly, I was. But…"

"You were afraid of what he might have become." Schneizel gave a slight nod as Kanon came to stand beside him.

"Very much so. His mother killed, our sister crippled, and I assure you that terrorists are the least likely suspects on my list for that incident. It's quite likely that they aren't the first to come to Lelouch's mind either. Then both were traded as hostages and abandoned by the Emperor during the invasion of Japan. If he truly survived, then Charles may have created a nearly perfect melting pot of circumstances to develop an unsurpassed weapon of vengeance. Or," His face broke out into a wry smile, "perhaps my dearest brother has simply become the most forgiving person in the history of our species."

"Surely he doesn't blame you."

"He has every right to blame me. I should never have allowed the Emperor to send them away in the first place."

"But the Emperor-"

"Is not all-powerful. Had even just a few of us stood up and argued against his decision, he would have submitted to our requests, or at the very least reconsidered. As their siblings, it was our duty to protect them. And it was a duty at which we, all of us, failed spectacularly."

"Lord Schneizel…"

"Hm. Don't worry, Kanon. I won't lament the past, or what could have been. What's done is done, and nothing can change that. What matters is the now. And now," he smiled, absently reaching to toy with one of the brunette's loose bangs. A habit he'd taken up just a few years previously, only occurring when he was truly troubled…And out of the public eye. Professional relationships needed to be maintained in front of one's peers, after all.

"I think I'd like to see how my dear Lelouch and Nunnally have grown up."

And, in a manner mirroring that of a unique and vengeance-driven youth in a foreign land, Schneizel el Britannia began moving his pieces into position.

* * *

AN: As I addressed here (Perhaps I should have gotten around to it in the last chapter), since Milly is a year older than the others, and the granddaughter of Ashford's superintendent, I assumed that she was probably part of it for longer than the others. Just for those of you who were curious as to why Rivalz still calls her that. Besides, I can't be the only one who thinks that she just oozes that "I'm the boss, deal with it!" feeling, right? Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This time it was a few reactions. Next time...Well, I guess that would be spoiling things, no?


	3. Knight

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty clear by now that Code Geass doesn't belong to me.

AN: Well…hell. Not sure what to say. This was supposed to be out about two or three weeks ago. I'm not honestly sure what happened to that schedule.

"Talking"

_Thought_

**Time Passage**

* * *

One day. Just one day and the whole accursed Imperial Family seemed to know that they were still alive. Not that they were all coming, of course. Charles zi Britannia had over one hundred wives, and who knows how many potential heirs, be they his offspring or the results of his many mistresses deciding to spend a night with someone else. Not to mention the Emperor's own surviving siblings and whatever children they'd had. To expect all of them or even many of them at all to appear merely because their long-lost, common-blooded siblings were found again would be ludicrous. The problem, however, was that in the eyes of one Lelouch vi Britannia, even those few who **were** coming to see them was a number far too high for his liking. He had wanted to avoid meeting any of them until it was time to make his play for the Empire. Thankfully, even though he could work quickly Clovis had decided to put off coming to meet Nunnally until the others had arrived. Lelouch assumed that this was in part so that he would have time to prepare Nunnally for the surprise, and in part due to some bizarre urge to force them all through some ridiculous bonding exercise or some nonsense like that.

Yet that hadn't stopped him from showing up nearly an hour and a half before the others were supposed to be there, smiling far too much like a politician in front of a camera when it was Sayoko who opened the door. Or perhaps his brother's friendliness wasn't so obviously false, and he was just biased because he'd spent years planning the deaths of his siblings and father. Either one was possible. At least the prince hadn't blatantly insulted the Japanese woman. Or Nunnally, at which point Lelouch was forced to admit that he was pleased with how the blonde had managed to handle the reunion without anyone bursting into tears (He hated crying. He couldn't handle people crying. He definitely couldn't handle Nunnally crying.), even if he **did** want to strangle him for daring to hug Nunnally after all that they'd been through. But she seemed happy, so he just settled for glaring at the man when he wasn't looking.

The little reunion lasted only moments before they made their way to the dining room, Sayoko preparing their tea in a way that would no doubt please Odysseus whenever he arrived, and setting the table with understanding of Britannian etiquette that apparently impressed Clovis (That he'd actually thanked an Eleven was either out of genuine pleasure at her respectfulness towards her employers, or out of sheer public-faced habit). And then it came to the small talk. Oh lord, did it come to the small talk. How have you been? What have you been doing? Did you happen to catch the news about Clovisland? Have you been enjoying school? Have you been eating right? Who's been looking after you? I think you would enjoy this new theme park called Clovisland. Who are you friends with? Do you have any hobbies? Are you getting enough exercise? Fine weather we're having, isn't it? Have I mentioned this interesting new place called Clovisland that I think you'd enjoy?

It was all he could do not to strangle the man after the fourth or fifth time he'd mentioned Clovisland, though it was bearable since Nunnally giggled every time their elder brother brought it up. In fact, he was beginning to wonder if that was the entire purpose of doing so in the first place. He'd known Clovis well in their youth, and he'd studied him closely after he came to achieve a position of power in Area Eleven, so he was certain that for all of his glamour and pomp the man was no fool. Add in the fact that he had no reason to sell them on the project when it was already obviously underway and they couldn't do much about it anyway, and it was beginning to look more and more like he just did it because Nunnally was having fun. Finally, the monotonous small talk and the references to his accursed theme park ended when an odd look crossed Clovis's face as he began to sip his tea.

"…Pardon me, but this tea…." Clovis took another sip. "I believe know this recipe. This was Lady Marianne's recipe."

Marianne the Flash had by no means been a great chef. She wasn't about to burn down the Imperial Palace if left alone with some boiling water (No, that was more in little Carline's field of expertise. And it probably wouldn't be an accident either.), but she wasn't winning any culinary awards. Yet if there was one thing that she had been able to make unlike any other, it had been tea. And Clovis had adored the stuff, leading to her habit of making sure some was prepared whenever he came to visit, even when she shouldn't have logically known that he was coming to visit. Apparently that recipe hadn't died with the woman.

"Oh yes, we worked on it for hours." Nunnally couldn't see Clovis's response, little more than a curious tilt of the head, but his silence left the question obvious. "Miss Sayoko and I must have gone through a hundred recipes before we finally figured one out that tasted like Mother's."

"One hundred twenty three failures and eight attempts which were more slush than tea, Lady Nunnally." Lelouch smirked as Clovis almost choked on his beverage, glancing between the cup and the smiling maid with astonishment.

"You truly went through that much effort?" And he'd thought that **he** liked Lady Marianne's work. _Or perhaps_, he thought as he watched Lelouch take a gulpfrom his own cup (If Odysseus wouldn't be scandalized at the "unrefined" action had he seen it, they would all be shocked), _it isn't the tea_.

No, tea had never been something that Lelouch was especially fond of. More likely it was simply the reminder of Marianne that drove them to spend hours upon hours trying recipes over and over until they found the right one. After all, it wasn't as though they would have had anything to remember her by outside of their own memories after the Emperor had exiled them. It might not have been much, but it wasn't hard to imagine that even something as simple as a familiar cup of tea would have been comforting to the two children after years without family. Either way, he had to admit that it was, at least, satisfactory.

He had no love for the Elevens no matter what he might have said on television. He doubted that would change any time in the near future either. That he'd spent years under the impression that they were responsible for the deaths of his beloved little brother and sister had only reinforced his private hatred of their people. But seeing them now, clearly well both in body and mind, and quite possibly due to the presence of the Eleven who seemed to know her place…Well, perhaps he could give this one a chance to prove that as inferior as they were, they didn't deserve so much of his anger.

"Well, I'm compelled to admit that it is quite an accurate replication of the treat. My compliments must go to our determined experimenters in their wonderfully successful endeavor."

"Thanks big brother!" Sayoko said nothing, but smiled and gave a slight bow in response. For a moment, Lelouch's gradually building headache began to fade away as he realized that this whole thing might not be as bad as he'd been dreading.

Then the doorbell rang. He had been able to handle Clovis. He's been prepared for the man's arrival, and he'd known enough of the man both in his youth and adulthood so that keeping things under his control (and in turn keeping his composure) was a moderately simple task. He never could have been angry with Euphemia, so he knew that her arrival would in fact brighten his mood and balance out any negativity that came in the form of Cornelia, if she was even able to get away from her duties to begin with. And the others, well, they wouldn't have been a problem either.

**If** they had arrived one at a time. As Fate would have it, lady luck was not on his side. No, she was in fact on the exact opposite side, pointing and laughing at him with an incomparable glee. Because apparently Odysseus and Euphemia had felt it necessary to have a **family** reunion, and in their well-intentioned but slightly naïve minds, that meant that they had to have pretty much anyone that they knew for a fact would be there arrive at the same time. And as much as he adored Euphemia…well, her presence might have balanced out the less than friendly Cornelia, but it wasn't nearly pleasant enough to balance out the combined frustration brought about by an anxious Cornelia, overly-friendly Odysseus, melodramatic Clovis, sarcastic Guinevere, and borderline psychotic Carline.

The hugging didn't help. At all. Why did everyone seem to be under the impression that if he didn't like it when people latched onto him **before** he was abandoned in a foreign country in the middle of a war, he must have developed an affinity for the action afterwards? Thankfully, their bodyguards seemed to be at least slightly less mindbendingly aggravating. Not that it mattered, because much to his pleasure he was soon released and it was Nunnally who was promptly glomped by a certain pink-haired princess. The gesture was returned with much glee, albeit with the accompaniment of no small amount of confusion.

"Euphemia, are you alright? You sound like you're crying!"

"I'm just happy to see you alive once again, Nunna!" And it would seem that Euphemia's emotional use of her childhood nickname was just what was necessary to bring about the next great flood.

Now Odysseus was on a knee in front of Nunnally, and Euphemia was hugging her and bawling all over the place, and Nunnally was crying and latched on to her slightly older sister, and Clovis looked like he was about to start letting loose with the waterworks himself, and Cornelia was puffing up in a way that said she was doing her damnedest to keep herself under control, and Lelouch was absently wondering if it would be worth it to just strangle them all here and now. Except for Nunnally. He would just have to make up some story about their siblings having business to attend to while Sayoko got rid of the bodies. And Carline and Guinevere, because the younger girl was looking at the rest of them like they were idiots, something he could agree with completely, and Guinevere was ignoring them all in favor of sipping at some wine that Sayoko had brought out for their older guests and just when exactly did his eldest half-sister get that rather curiously placed tattoo?

Hell, it looked like even the teal-haired guard that had come with them was holding back tears, though more successfully than most of the royals in the room save Cornelia. Or Carline and Guinevere, but they didn't count, mostly because they couldn't care less. He was oddly appreciative of that fact, but it kind of excluded them from the group. At least Sayoko and the girl that had been standing at Cornelia's side since the group had arrived wasn't-wait, where did they get to anyway?

"Man, look at 'em go."

_What the hell!_ He fought to keep himself from reacting as the rather well endowed Knight of Nine wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against her. If not for the situation he might have been able to enjoy her particular choice of positions, but unfortunately for the young prince that wasn't the case. "Those kids really know how to get worked up eh? And look at Nellie there! Doesn't she look so cute all riled up like that?"

_When did she get over here? __**Why**__ is she over here?_ The entire purpose of sulking off into a corner was so that he could be alone. Okay, so it also had a little bit to do with preventing a possible massacre should the obscenely emotional and fluffy scene actually snap his mind, but that was beside the point. At least he had the distraction of being held against a rather impressive pair of-

"Aw, what's wrong little Luchie?" Moment ruined.

"What did you just-"

"C'mon, this is the long awaited family reunion. Shouldn't you be over there in the big ol' hug pile with the rest of them?" And why was her voice so cheery? Weren't bodyguards supposed to be all silent and stoic? Why couldn't it have been the quiet, reserved man watching the scene from a distance that decided to come see him? How did he always manage to attract the most annoying eccentrics in whatever group he seemed to be with at the time?

"…Who are you, again?" She took on a dramatic pose of shock, eyes widening in false sadness.

"Why Little Luchie, such cold words strike deep! You were staring straight at me when Nellie introduced us!"

"But she **didn't** introd-" It would seem she was comfortable enough with royalty that interrupting the newly recovered prince wasn't a concern for her.

"I'm the legendary Knight of the Round, the ever graceful and beautiful-" And she was served with a taste of her own medicine as a hand came down on her shoulder. The casual and relaxed woman somehow seemed to look far more professional upon seeing just where said interruption had come from. The others didn't seem to have noticed yet since they were all focused away from the little corner that Lelouch had attempted to seclude himself to (Not that it had been all that successful), but it was hard for the prince or the Knight of Round to miss what was quite possibly the most powerful person in the Empire aside from the Emperor himself.

"Nonette Enneagram. Why is it that I'm unsurprised to see you here?"

"L-Lord Schneizel, when did you arrive?"

"Just a moment ago. A rather kind young woman showed me the way in, and I was considering joining our siblings in their little gathering until I noticed the two of you over here all by yourselves. Now if you don't mind, Lady Enneagram I'd like a word with my brother. Perhaps you could join the others so that I might speak to him in private. Oh, and I do believe you've met my assistant, Earl Kanon Maldini. I'm certain he would like to meet little Nunnally." They all knew it wasn't a request. Considering the look on her face, it would seem that even this Knight of the Round was submissive when the pride and glory of the Royal Family was the one giving the command.

"Oh, fine. Just when little Luchie here and I were getting to know each other. I guess I'll see you later, cutie!" Lelouch had to suppress a shudder as the older girl winked at him, cheerily linking arms with the brunette that had been at Schneizel's side. The two brothers stood watching the spectacle in silence before Lelouch finally spoke.

"So, she's a Knight of the Round? She's a bit, um…"

"I believe that when one thinks of Nonette Enneagram it is typically associated with the term "blitzkrieg" by most of those unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of her introductions." The younger of the brothers had to nod in agreement. "I do apologize for the Knight of Nine's behavior. She really is quite a talented soldier when on duty."

"I'm sure." It wouldn't surprise him. However odd her attitude might have been one did not become a Knight, much less a Knight of the Round, unless they were considered exceptional in their fields of expertise.

"Nunnally seems well." He couldn't deny it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his baby sister so cheerful. When the brunette from before knelt and planted a kiss on the young girl's hand Lelouch decided then and there that, much like the rest of those gathered at the mansion, this was a person that he most definitely didn't like…Even if the man's actions had elicited a rather pleased giggle from the blind princess.

"I've come under the impression that you aren't particularly pleased with my assistant. You're still quite protective of our dear sister, no doubt."

It was hard to keep the biting edge from leaking into his voice, eyes narrowed as he watched the light-haired man from the corner of his eye.

"Of course I am. I don't have much reason not to be."

"Oh, I meant no offense Lelouch. You're very devoted to her safety, just as you should be. A brother should always care for the wellbeing of his younger siblings." And perhaps it was just the exhaustion from all of the stress causing his mind to play tricks on him, but the Second Prince's tone had seemed almost regretful for a brief moment. "I would be far more concerned if you weren't so cautious after all that you've been through. Those who have been weighed down with burdens should always be prepared should the situation arise again, no?"

This? This was the reason why he could tolerate Schneizel more than anyone else, save for Nunnally and Euphie. Even if he was being a complete jerk, and he was certainly not leaning in that direction this day, the man had a way of appearing kind but still respectful of the distance his companions wished to keep. And he didn't glomp.

Hoping to avoid catching Cornelia's (Or worse, Odysseus's) eye, Lelouch bade the Second Prince farewell and silently made his way to his office (Well perhaps not technically his, but there was an unspoken rule that no one besides him was to use it). Schneizel made sure to capture the attention of the guard watching as Lelouch left and provided him with a subtle nod in the boy's direction. As he received a surprised but polite nod of acknowledgement in return, he moved to greet Nunnally and the others himself as the teal-haired man followed his younger brother. The man deserved at least a little peace after all of the self-punishment that he'd supposedly been putting himself through if Cornelia was to be believed.

Lelouch dropped into the pleasantly comfy office chair with a sigh, wondering how he'd manage to make it through the rest of the day. How he was going to make it for the rest of the week wasn't a pleasant train of thought to travel upon. How he was going to make it through the rest of his life was out of the question. This was going to end in disaster, he just knew it. Even if his siblings didn't drive him mad, there was no doubt in his mind that the entire school would soon know what was going on. It wasn't particularly common knowledge that he and his sister lived on the Ashford Academy campus, no matter how often Milly insisted on making their presence (And authority as student council members in the near future) known to everyone who attended the academy. Yet at the same time, there was no possible way that the presence of multiple royals suddenly appearing at the academy (The thought that they'd been subtle in their arrival didn't even cross his mind) was bound to draw attention.

His current train of thought came to an abrupt halt as his mind registered a light knocking on the door to the office. Just great. For a moment he'd thought that he might actually get away from them.

"Enter." Much to his surprise (And slightly to his alarm, though heaven forbid he express it), the visitor was in fact not one of his potentially deranged siblings. Rather, it was one of the several bodyguards that had been keeping a watchful lookout over the course of their little family reunion. Though something seemed awfully familiar about this one in particular…

"Lord Lelouch vi Britannia, allow me to introduce myself." He straightened out, standing at attention. "I am Count Jeremiah Gottwald, Pilot Serial Number 4097112-5508 of the-"

"Can we just skip the fancy titles, please?" The interruption seemed to throw the pilot off guard, and for a brief moment Lelouch could have sworn he saw a blush spread across the man's face.

"My apologies, Milord."

"What is it that you wanted? Shouldn't you be watching the water show?" Gottwald stared blankly at him for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitched, and he was obviously fighting a smile at the offhand reference to the other royals.

"Yes, Sire. I merely wished to express my pleasure that you and the young Princess Nunnally have been found once again, and my deepest apologies for failing in my duties long ago." Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the second statement. He'd expected some groveling and bootlicking from the many political and military agents who would see two young, inexperienced members of their family as a prime opportunity to increase support or funding. It was an unavoidable drawback to their inevitable return to the spotlight. Naturally that had been his first impression of this man, but something about that last statement seemed off somehow.

"Pardon me? What duties are you referring to?" A surprised expression crossed the Knight's face, but was quickly under control.

"I…suppose you may not remember me. You were quite young back in your time at the palace."

_At the palace?_ A flash of recognition crossed his mind. _Gottwald. Such a familiar name. Does that mean?_

"I was among the Royal Guard stationed at Aries Palace when Lady Marianne was still with us."

"I see." Lelouch finally stood, with an expression none too pleased displayed clearly to his guest. "And what do you expect to gain from this?"

"Gain, Milord? No, no, nothing of that sort. It's-it's a bit hard to explain."

"By all means, do try." He watched Jeremiah take a deep breath, collecting himself. That was good. A soldier who couldn't even regain control of himself outside of the battlefield had no place in a position allowing him to enter the battlefield to begin with. The man bowed his head as he continued.

"I was fond of Lady Marianne. Many of us were fond of her. No matter our backgrounds, the Empress always treated us with the utmost respect and kindness. Yet in the end, we failed to fulfill our duty in every conceivable way. We failed to protect her, we failed to protect Princess Nunnally, and we failed to protect both of you yet again during the occupation of Area Eleven." Jeremiah glanced up briefly, noting the look of contemplation on the Prince's face as he continued. "I have always felt that these were the first and greatest of my failures. I admit that I had an ulterior motive in attending to Princess Cornelia on this venture. To find that you were still living, I'd kept these feelings in my heart for so long and I just…"

"I understand." The pilot's posture loosened slightly, his relief visible even through the calm mask he wore. "Yet I feel there was something else you wished to request."

Jeremiah straightened again for a moment, looking the Prince in the eye before lowering himself to a knee.

"Yes, Milord. I, Jeremiah Gottwald, hereby request that upon its formation, I be transferred to your security force." Lelouch ran his eyes over the kneeling man thoughtfully, considering his options. There was no question that he and Nunnally would receive security from the Empire. Certainly they had their moments alone, but to be left completely without security in place at any position was nearly unheard of. He let the anxious silence settle for a moment, taking in the man's character as he waited, and finally spoke.

"I have no need of your services, Knight Gottwald." His shoulders sagged slightly, likely impossible to notice for one who wasn't looking.

"…I understand, Your Highness."

"However," Jeremiah glanced up sharply at the young prince again, and Lelouch found the hope in his eyes reassuring. With such eyes, so clearly displaying his emotions, he could feel that this man, this Jeremiah Gottwald might just be trustworthy enough for what he was about to propose.

"My younger sister is still going to school. And I've no doubt that if my father reinstates me as a member of the Imperial Family, my duties will prevent me from caring for her as I do now. As such, I wouldn't be adverse to the idea of Nunnally having a Knight to watch over her when I cannot."

"A-A Knight?" It was almost too good to be true. "You wish to make me a Knight, Highness?"

"If Nunnally agrees, yes. Of course, I would have to perform the actual ceremony, and we couldn't make it a public affair. Nunnally enjoys her life as it is, as a normal person. I wish to keep it that way for as long as possible, even if only for a few years."

"N-no! No, My Lord, that's perfectly fine!" He calmed himself, trying to control the slightly relieved feelings of regret for his failures with the knowledge that he was receiving a second chance. "I only wish to make up for my errors in the past. As long as I may have the privilege of protecting you and Lady Nunnally, I've no need for the dramatic pomp and flare." Lelouch was silent for a moment more, but a small smile crossed his features as he went on.

"Good. That's precisely what I wanted to hear. We can discuss the matter with Nunnally once this reunion is over, when the conversation will be a bit more private." The Knight stood and they shared a glance towards the open door, the sounds of the chattering princes and princesses still audible from the office, albeit just barely. No matter how he may act, he didn't trust a single soul inside that room, save for Nunnally and Euphemia.

"Yes, Lord Lelouch."

"Now, I'd like to be alone for a moment if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Milord." He stepped through the door, sending a curious glance at the maid standing just outside the entrance before shrugging it off and making his way back to the rest of the family. It was one thing to hope for being accepted back into the service of Marianne's family, but this…

"…Sayoko." Lelouch returned to his seat as the maid stepped in, closing the door behind her. She'd probably been listening the entire time. He didn't know everything about her past, but he'd kept a close watch on her for quite some time and was thoroughly convinced that there was something far more deadly than a mere housemaid behind that kind, gentle persona. She'd never denied his implied hypothesis regarding her former status either, and he'd come to the conclusion that it would best remain unsaid.

"Yes, Master Lelouch?" That she'd often placed a rather curious emphasis on the words whenever she addressed him by a title had only reinforced his belief that she was knowledgeable of his origins. And he'd become certain of it when they'd been alone together once. Most Britannians cared too little about Area Eleven to bother with trying to learn the native language of the country, but he wasn't most Britannians, and being addressed as Heika made it difficult to remain under the illusion that she knew nothing of his past.

"Thoughts?"

"I can't speak for his intentions, but I have no doubt he truly wishes to protect you."

"Hm. That's the impression I was getting as well. I have a good feeling about that one, but still." He didn't need to continue. Over the years, one of the greatest indicators that she was more than she seemed was that just as he kept a thoughtful eye on her, she had done the very same thing to him.

"It will be done, Master."

* * *

AN: I wasn't totally pleased with this chapter, but all the same I hope you enjoyed it, and I have my fingers crossed that the next chapter will come out much quicker than this one.


End file.
